Negative pressure, also referred to as suction, has proven to be a successful technique for the healing of wounds. Negative pressure is applied by a vacuum source through tubing that is attached to a dressing that covers a wound and healthy skin beyond the wound perimeter. Present systems typically use commercially available round tubing made of various materials such as, PVC, nylon, urethane, or similar polymeric materials. One end of the tubing is connected to the vacuum source and a collection device is located between the vacuum source and the wound. A second end of the tubing passes through the dressing in order to evacuate exudates from the wound and place the exudates into the collection device. An airtight seal needs to be maintained between the healthy skin and the dressing as well as between the tubing and the dressing.
Several disadvantages exist with the existing systems. First, it is difficult to make an airtight seal between the dressing and the tubing. If the seal is not airtight, the vacuum will be lost and no exudates will be removed from the wound. Second, the round tubing at the wound site often creates pressure points on the patient as the patient moves around. The round tubing may end up underneath the patient, causing wounds or other patient discomfort. A third disadvantage to the currently available systems is that it is easy to cause the tubing to be bent or kinked, blocking the flow of exudates and inhibiting the application of negative pressure. Thus, a need exists for a hose assembly for a negative pressure wound treatment system that maintains a better seal with a wound dressing, is not as susceptible to blocking the flow through the tubing by kinking, and is less likely to cause patient discomfort or further pressure points.